1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an apparatus for monitoring a system by utilizing the deterministic chaotic theory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a monitoring technology for deciding abnormality of an object is required in various fields to accurately and quickly execute a decision as to whether the system to be monitored is operated in a normal condition or not. Normally, such decision is executed in a manner such that the decided condition is represented by parameters such as temperature, humidity and speed, and then it is decided that the monitored object is in an abnormal condition when one of these parameters takes a value out of an allowable value in several times or for a predetermined time period. Further, the decision of the abnormality is derived by using AI (artificial intelligence) or Fuzzy inference which employs an algorithm based on the experienced rules (rule of thumb) and stored data. In these technology, the decision of the abnormality is obtained by dividing the range into a normal range and an abnormal range on the basis of past data, for example, as shown in FIG. 3.
However, if an applied system is dynamic, it is difficult to accurately decide the normality or abnormality of the system. Although the normal range tends to be loosely set, the normal range is consequently treated as a fixed range. Accordingly, it is difficult to timely change the normal range and the abnormal range in response to the condition of the parameters. Further, since the normal range is loosely set (with a sufficient margin), it may happen that the abnormal condition exists in the range decided as a normal range. Furthermore, when the monitored system is transferring from a normal condition to an abnormal condition, the conventional monitoring apparatus merely outputs a decision that the monitored object is in a normal condition. Accordingly, it is impossible to decide as to whether the condition of the object is going from a normal condition to an abnormal condition or from an abnormal condition to a normal condition.